More About Us
by thatgirlingrey
Summary: Dramione. They were in Sixth Year. Everyone knew something life changing will happen, but not this.
1. Chapter 1

No. You couldn't blame the fact that Hermione had somewhat started to loathe that she had befriended Harry Potter. With all the dangers she had been through and will be facing in the near future.

It was enough that she was heavily scorned by the Slytherins for her blood status, practically everyone for her know-it-all attitude and that her physical appearance was something she wasn't that proud of. Being with Harry and Ron just proved even more of how unfitting she was being in this Magical gig. She had nothing to be proud of besides her vast knowledge on everything she could grab onto and that was something most didn't care about.

She was already in her Sixth year in Hogwarts and nothing seemed right to her, the friendships she had formed with her peers nor the proud looks she received from the professors doing a job well done. At least she was happy with her little family.. That wasn't here.

With a soft sigh, Hermione trudged up the never ending staircase leading to the Astronomy Tower. What was she doing up there? In the middle of the night at that. Thank Merlin for her position as a prefect, she had the quirks to wander about at night and no one would really question her.

Not that anyone cared.

Reaching her destination, she settled down to sitting dangerously at the railing of the wide open space, letting her feet dangling at the edge. Even if she looked nonchalant from another's point of view, she had set quite a thick wall of spells that prevented her from falling flat on her face from the few hundred feet tall tower. That was why she was so at ease.

The brunette looked up at the sky and like she had always done as a child with her parents, she counted the stars. It was a near impossible task, she knew, but it calmed her nerves and these were the times she could rest ease and really relax. Her mind would wander about many things she had kept to herself even as an eleven year old clueless girl.

Like herself, for example. She had been dying for a makeover now, it wasn't because of peer pressure, she just wanted to look good on her upcoming birthday. For herself. She was counting down to the days she would be allowed to go home and start her plans with her mother. She knew it was another way to have a better mother daughter relationship.

She missed her parents, mostly her dad because she was a daddy's girl but that didn't mean she wasn't tight with her mom, who else would she share gossip about the latest muggle or wizard/witch celebrity besides her?

Enough of that, Hermione's thoughts drifted to her future. She was practically a social outcast most of the time and she doubted she would hold a friendship to her adulthood. She had yet to believe that Harry and Ron will be there for her all the way, just look at them now.

They weren't really hanging out much because of Quidditch and they were making her responsibility as a prefect as another excuse whenever she felt like confronting them about their dwindling time together.

No one knew this, she doubted Dumbledore knew of this as well.

Also, not only because of her blood status, people were already stamping her an attention whore. With her being the teacher's pet she was, 'power hungry' and even craving for undeserved limelight.

Okay, this was not what she meant by relaxing now. Hermione groaned and leaned back until her back touched the cold floor and she was staring up the sky. Her hair splayed everywhere and she couldn't care less. Hermione lazily spread out her shawl she had brought along and covered herself with to keep from the freezing cold of the dead night.

Counting stars were soon flying out of her attention and somewhere in between, sleep had gotten the better of her.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched in interest as the girl fell into deep sleep in front of him. He was minding his own business, clearing his mind with what was happening, and the absolute events that were to happen in a few months time. He didn't know what to do. Would he choose to be the obedient child, or rebel, and choose to be in the side where he knew was a better choice?

In the midst of all that, he was actually accustomed to the weird meetings he would have with the girl in front of him in the middle of the night. Some nights she would cry her eyes out, rant in anger to no one (as that was what she had thought) which mostly consisted of three boys - him included, smile for no apparent reason, and other nights, she would just stay silent and stare. At nothing. At the sky, the stars.

He wanted to talk to her, he always had.

Of course, he never had the courage to do such a thing, for he had given her a pretty bad impression when he quite deliberately insulted her in front of the others to get Harry to befriend him. It was a ridiculous thing to do, when he dwelled on it. Alas, it was apparent why he was in Slytherin.

He realized the girl had somewhat fallen asleep, though her body was visibly shaking from the cold. The boy silently got up and took his queue to leave when that irritating feeling stopped him.

He glanced back to the girl and sighed, cursing his weak heart and conjured a warmer blanket to cover her with, quickly leaving the scene like a burglar in the night.

He didn't turn his back to glance at her again, if he did, he would know she was wide awake and staring at him in curiosity.

* * *

I was bored, and this came to mind, when I was in the middle of answering papers. Can you believe it. I could have updated this when I was lazing around during holidays but I didn't find the strength to.. This is just the beginning :)


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at the back of a certain blonde the following morning, discreetly of course. He was acting himself, nothing out of the ordinary, but wait.. he was sneaking glances at their table.

Hermione wanted to stare at him openly to get on his nerves but quickly decided against that and looked away, continuing her conversation with Harry, sputtering about a magical creature that got Harry's interest piqued. No one seemed to realize that she was half staring at Draco, good.

Even when she was mindlessly droning on about the creature, her thoughts lingered around that Malfoy. No, she wasn't infatuated or anything alike, she was curious. All because of last night.

And her stupid need to know everything.

The whole day went on exactly just like that, her silently observing him, and he doing whatever it was he does. She was surprised to note that he used a lot of his time... Staring.

Hermione wouldn't know what he was thinking of, but his face would turn from blank, add a little smirk or frown, at one point, she saw a hint of sadness in him. She didn't dwell on it, she went on with her life, thinking that the night was just a coincidence and nothing was to come of it.

She had the blanket with her ever since. It was like her own little secret. Hermione liked that.

_I'm going up again, tonight._

She decided. She wasn't going to stop her daily nighttime rituals just because Draco might have known that she was up there.

And so, she got herself ready for the night. Waiting until it was half hour to midnight before she sneaked out. She had actually somehow made Filch turn a blind eye to her nightly adventures, so everytime she saw him around the corner or anything, she just waited until he passed by. He knew she was there, but he didn't do anything. It was truly awesome. However, if she was to bump into someone entirely not Filch, she was dead meat.

Reaching her destination, she noted that there was no one there. That, or the person was good at hiding. She kept her footsteps light and feathery like mice in the dark as she checked the whole area, nothing.

Hermione pulled the blanket she brought along, from the night earlier, closer to her body as she sat at her favorite spot. Twisting around to get comfortable, she realized that there sat Draco Malfoy watching her every move.

The both of them froze, just staring at each other. Hermione felt like she saw a ghost, Draco most probably not far off.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said, breaking from the short staring contest. He blinked, his surprised face morphing into a more schooled look, "Granger", he said coolly.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time. There was a moment to recover.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hermione pressed on, really curious.

"It's none of your business!" They both said, surprisingly in harmony.

Hermione groaned, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

Hey guys I'm sorry this is super short compapred to my usual 1k+ words long updates, I just needed to update something to calm my nerves. I'm already starting on the tird chapter, so please stay tuned :) And thank you for reading this


End file.
